


A Lifestream Reborn

by VoidMomo



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidMomo/pseuds/VoidMomo
Summary: The adventure continues after the events of Final Fantasy 7 Remake.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I was not at first sure I wanted to publish this as the last year has been, honestly, tough. This was something I wrote on paper just to see how I felt about it. 
> 
> General notes/warnings depending;
> 
> \-->There are sexual events, however, they are not the central part of this story, however they can be graphic and do not simply 'fade to black'. While I don't have any other major warnings yet, Cloud does have serious mental issues that may lead that way. However, as far as triggering words, events, or actions, I have not written anything of the like. [Yet.]
> 
> Enjoy, positive vibes. ♥

Rude was tapping his baton idly on the wall. “So, what, like 48 hours top, right?" He stared at his boss, unsure. 

Rufus turned from the window, the mysterious spirits once plaguing the skies of Midgar now suddenly vanish, just as fast as they had appeared. “If their wish is to leave Midgar, and stay out of my hair, then let them be my welcome guest to do so.” While he didn’t show it, as any President should, but his thoughts felt fizzy at best.

The spirits, which Rufus was still reconciling that nobody else but him could see, began to wonder if his father’s death was turning him mad. His dream for years, though, was to be right here in the position he now stood.

Tsung continued looking out the window high atop Shinra tower. “Yes. The terrorists will not be alone, but our intel shows they will be invaluable with our theories on their next move.” Without his body turning, his head turned to glance at Reno and Rufus. “However, going forward, we can no longer underestimate them.”

Laughter filled Rufus. “Do not worry. I do not plan to follow in the misguided steps of my father. He has built a foundation, and for that, Midgar and Shinra thank him.” He would never thank his father. Others could waste their time wishing such praise.

Reno sighed. “Well, what a shame I have to miss the party.” With a faux wave, Reno turned to begin walking out. The limp was noticeable. “Can’t wait for the next one!”

Neither Tsung or Rufus bothered to return a comment.

\-----

Red XIII and Aerith walked back up to the camped party. Barret, Tifa and Cloud stood up in anticipation. Both of their returning friends dropped a bundle of supplies, which met them with puzzled looks.

“Well,” Aerith began, awkwardly glancing at the others. “Kalm seems like a nice town and all, but it  _ also _ appears to be a Shinra town.” She glanced specifically at the three that had been left at camp. “I mean, there’s no way your three faces aren’t everywhere by now, right?”

Barret spun around with a hand on the back of his head, dropping a few hardly hushed expletives.

“I think what Barret is trying to say…” Tifa looked at him, then to Cloud before looking back at Aerith and Red XIII. “...is that we hadn’t thought about the complications of traveling after all...all that.”

Cloud seemed to be on a different train of thought. “Did there seem to be extra Shinra troops in Kalm?I can’t imagine they don’t have some kind of idea of where we were headed.” His expression stayed blank while looking to Aerith for a response.

“I...don’t think so.” She smiled at Cloud, which only seemed to make him avert his gaze. “What about you?” She looked down at Red. 

He shook his head. “Nothing not normal, though, perhaps, my knowledge of normal is different than yours.” He flicked his tail with no more words to say.

Cloud publicly flipped open a phone. “Well, we did meet at least one friendly face in Shinra tower…” He pressed the phone to his ear after a quick number entry.

Aerith cocked her head while looking at Barret and Tifa who were chuckling before looking back to Cloud. “Who?”

Barret answered for him. “He calls himself the Best.”

“Hardly.” Cloud turned around as the phone rang for the first time.

Barret looked to the others. “Listen, after what I’ve seen of the rest of those goons, his ego is in the right place.

\--------

“President Rufus?” Tsung leaned into the small meeting room where Rufus was currently meeting with Reeves and his staff.

Rufus turned his chair. “Yes?”

Tsung cleared his throat. “It appears Avalanche is currently on the phone with Mayor Domino, sir.”

An eyebrow raised on Rufus. “And? Is there a problem?”

Tsung slowly shook his head. “What a silly question. You have much to be brought up to speed on. No, Mayor Domino believes what we want him to believe. He will tell the terrorists ‘he’ has prevented their faces from being plastered from here to Costa Del Sol.” He turned to leave. “I apologize, Mr President. I will send it to you in an ‘urgent’ email next time.” The door to the room automatically shut as he left.

“Now, sir, as the analysis data shows…”Reeve began, pushing to jump back into their meeting.

Rufus raised a hand as Reeve trailed off. “You may not take me as a person who pays attention to people’s personal hobbies outside of Shinra, however, yours may have a use for us.”

Reeves starred forward, only partially following. “Avalanche, sir?” 

\-----------

“That’ll be 200 gil for the lot of ya.”

Aerith swung her bag around to rifle around for her gil. She counted out the payment, smiled politely, and took something that was far newer than she expected; a keycard. 

She returned to the group who was waiting by the stairs of the inn. The Kalm inn was old and quaint, but had had some newer, Shinra inspired upgrades and restoration. 

Holding up the keycard, Aerith indicated all was well as they made their way upstairs to their room.

After additional scouting, though with the tip Cloud received from Mayor Domino, their faces had not been compromised outside of Midgar. The Mayor, who had told Cloud, had used his links within Shinra, how few they may be, to help them on their journey.

Aerith had gotten them a pair of rooms with a connecting door. The innkeep was under the impression that they will be staying a second night. Their journey had had little break, and now was the time to recuperate and collect themselves for whatever came next.

After a brief town outing to gather basic supplies, as their run from Midgar had not left them with much of anything, they retired to their rooms. Two sat on each bed, Red XIII finding a comfy corner of the bed to lay on. 

“Well, friends, where do we begin?” Red spoke.

Without any prompt, all eyes slowly made their way to Aerith. She looked at everybody in milk shock. “What, me? You know we’ve all been hazy since we left Midgar.” There was mumbled agreement.

Barret stood up sharply. “We can’t just sit around and move on like all that weird shit didn’t just happen, right?”His features turned vulnerable as he looked around at the rest.

Tifa put a hand on Barret's arm, looking up at Barret from her seat on the bed. “Yes, but while we haven’t forgotten it all, it has all been…” She had trouble finding a word to explain what was happening to all of them.

“Whispers.” Cloud was sitting at the end of the bed where Aerith sat. He held a hand up, staring at it. “Everything we remember feels just like whispers now.” Aerith nodded silently in agreement.

“So, what, we just gotta pretend nothing happened?” Barret was at the window staring out at Kalm and passersby. “People out there feel like they already forgot stuff too.”He squinted at a small group of Shinra guards. “Shinra town and all, this is too easy.”

“Even the news.” Red XIII said from his spot. “Only images of Avalanche’s ‘destruction’, with no footage of your faces, while they raise their voices blaming Wutai. It seems, for now, it is even in Shinra’s best twisted interest to not have us hunted by the general populace.”Red’s voice was matter of fact, most likely already laying on this thought for a while. 

“They just gave up on us?” Tifa said. “After all we did? After all  _ they _ did to  _ us _ ?”

Aerith stood up and walked across the room to the window as she spoke. “They don’t let anyone go.” She placed a hand on the window, Barret taking a small step back. “We’re assets.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, I had this all written out [this chapter and the next] before starting to even type it up on a computer; Really this chapter [Chapter 2] should have been combined with Chapter 1. So, apologies! Future chapters will be grouped more that way there's not fifty tiny chapters. 
> 
> I originally wanted to separate chapters that contain more graphic content, but then also realized that kind of eliminates the narrative surprise. However triggers, should they come into play [or I get any messages that sometime I didn't realize was triggering is], will have at beginning of chapter warnings, and less of my ramblings before I publish a chapter.
> 
> Happy days. ♥

Cloud jerked awake and heard the softest knocking at the door that connected their two inn rooms. Looking over at Barret and Red, he walked over to the closed door. Confused, as they had not locked that door, simply closed it as Barret had wanted to sleep sooner than the rest. Slowly twisting the knob, he swung the door open.

Tifa spilled out onto her back, staring up at Cloud, big red orbs wide in surprise. She quickly pulled an earphone out. “Hey...Cloud. Sorry, what’s up?” she whispered as she worked through her surprise.

He stared down at her. “You were...knocking?”

Tifa spun around while sitting up, cross-legged. “Sorry about that. Just doing myself a solid after all this craziness, you know?”

Cloud sat down his back against the wall, one leg bent, one straight, next to Tifa. “Do you feel…”He turned his gaze away back into the room.

Before he could finish, her head pressed against his bare shoulder. “I’m tired. And…”She turned her eyes into his. “I feel...after all this, there’s something I should do. I’ve felt it since we got into Kalm. My head has been so scattered. And it’s not like before...but I still feel _things_ that echoed through those whispers. Do you feel that too?”

Cloud’s shoulders slumped a bit, his head starting to hurt. Tifa noticed his expression but he shook his head lightly. “Just too much action, not surprising my head decided to hurt. Really, it’s fine.”

Teeth scraped his ear, Tifa pressing into him. Her breathing sounded near labored. “Cloud, maybe...this feeling. It could be this…” Her hand slid around his thigh. Cloud, after initial shock, jerked back on the floor. Tifa simply stared, unsure looking of her own actions. “Tifa… I think you need some sleep. We’ve all had a rough time.” He kept his eyes off to a side away from her gaze.

She shook her head. “I’m sorry. I’m not...I’m just not sure of myself, or anything. “ She stood up, now also averting her gaze. “You’re right. I should get some sleep. I guess I’m...still trying to make heads or tails of a lot of things.” She gave a quick head bow. “I am sorry. Goodnight.”

Before she could leave, Cloud grabbed one of her wrists, his eyes on hers. “I get it. Sometimes I don’t feel like myself either.”

Tifa’s expression only further confused Cloud.

\-------

Red had decided to switch rooms before they shut the connecting door. He muttered sleepily as he walked over to Barret’s bed. He was sweating and breathing harder than usual, something Red had felt. 

Before Tfia shut the door, Cloud crawling into his own bed, Red gave a comforting nod. “Barret misses Marlene. I am attempting to comfort him. He will be fine, I am sure.” Red laid down and curled up slightly. “Goodnight, friends. This rest is well deserved.”

Tifa made her way back to her bed. Taking off her day wear, she crawled into bed with a heavy sigh. _At least...at least we’re here to take care of each other. Not just Cloud, but, we’re all hurting. Thank you…_ Tifa’s next sigh was peaceful as sleep came to pull her into its embrace.

Heaviness in her eyelids took over, every nerve coming to a relaxed place, peace was at hand as a bounce brought her back to awareness. Tifa, rubbing her eyes even from such a short experience of sleep, half rolled over to glance at the source.

Aerith sat on the end of her bed with an oddly knowing smile. “Well, someone has something to talk about. Are you okay?” She smiled coily. “I kind of…” She giggled and swung her legs up onto the bed and sat cross legged, pulling the simple fabric nightgown around over her knees. “I feel it too. Like you spoke of...You feel something, like you want...like you need to change something. But as time passes, that knowing feels less and less ‘there’...” She looked up to match Tifa’s gaze. “But, I get it. It's been hard. I know you don’t know me too well yet, but I’m right here if you need to vent, yeah?” Aerith used her palms to lift herself and slide up the bed so she was now leaning back next to Tifa.

“Sooooo….do you like girls?” Aerith had gone almost serious.

Tifa was too tired to ask why someone she trusted more than anyone outside their two rooms was asking such a question. “I like anything.”

A hand slid around her thigh, slowly and tender. Tifa turned to see Aerith leaning in. “Aerith? What?”

Aerith shook her head and stopped moving her hand. “Like I said, I overheard you and Cloud. I’m just here to help.” She giggled. “I know it may seem strange to you, especially coming from me, but, this is much preferable to the amount of violence we’ve had to endure lately. I’m not exactly promiscuous buuut…” Her haze guided up to Tifa’s. “You still want what you were wanting earlier?”

Tifa’s eyes were still locked with Aerith’s but was unable to summon words.

“Sorry if that seemed so sudden. No ill will. I may have been misguided.” Aerith smiled and removed her hand from Tifa. “I hope you sleep well, Tifa. I know the days ahead will still have our calm days, and we will cherish them. At least, for a while, you know?” She began swinging her legs to get up as a hand clasped around her wrist. She looked over.

Tifa had flung half her sheet back and grabbed Aerith’s wrist, exposing her sleeping topless. Her gaze was still averted, wavering voice trying to coerce words into existence. “Aerith, everything that’s happened...I don’t feel like I’ve been able to just touch someone without hurting them or avoiding them out of fear. And Cloud…”

Aerith watched tears begin to stream down her face. “I understand Tifa. But he’ll be okay.”

Tifa looked up, eyes shining through the tears into Aerith’s wisdom filled, knowing eyes. “Do you really think? Cloud, he’s...somethings really wrong. And now all of this…” Tifa’s hand left Aerith’s wrist and circled around her belly.

Aerith, without a hitch in her step, rolled sideways to roll up Tifa’s grasps, before using her feed to slide the rest of the blankets off, revealing black, lacey panties. With her legs firmly around Tifa’s hips, she bent down and put Tifa’s nipple in her mouth, pressing her tongue on the edges and running along the areola. 

Tifa’s moans were near instantaneous as she shoved a fist in her own mouth to help prevent them travelling. Air cut off as she opened her eyes, Aerith firmly planted a hand around her throat and pushed up under her chin. She could just barely see Aerith glance up, titty still engorged in her mouth. With no object, she felt Aerith swap to her other breast. Tifa was forced to cover her whole mouth, even with a hand around her throat. She could feel herself start leaking sticky.

Tifa’s arm began making it’s way down to find her clit, and upon contact nearly still couldn’t stay quiet. Aerith’s hand suddenly released her throat and her head began exploring Tifa’s neck, running through thin wisps of loose hair around her ear. Tifa’s back exploded into an arch. She was lost in a world she felt was forever gone.

Aerith’s lips pressed against Tifa’s, Tifa bringing her hands up to grab onto Aerith’s sides, her fingers slick from herself. Aerith grabbed that hand and felt it, sticking a finger into her own mouth to taste.

Tifa realized with her other hand, Aerith was twin fingerbanging herself. She smiled warmly upon the realization.

Aerith cocked her head and looked at her. “Do you want me to stop?”

Tifa began to laugh quietly to herself, filled with joy, face red. “As soon as I got to my clit, I just came constantly from there. Let me...pay you back?”

Aerith looked at her coily before it turned to surprise. Tifa drug Aerith’s hips to her and connect her mouth with Aerith’s lips. With no object, a yelp escaped her. Tifa’s tongue had found its way inside. She quickly put her forearm in her mouth as the sensation took her over. She looked down to hardly even see Tifa’s face as she tried to get even deeper.

The juices were flowing; she could feel Tifa’s face gliding up and down. She felt the build up and pressed harder into Tifa, her forearm losing its power to stifle her moans as she came. Tifa refused to let go of Aerith’s hips, sucking and licking harder as Aerith simply ground harder. 

As motions came to a slow, Aerith slinking off sideways onto the bed, incapacitated. Occasionally a random sensation caused her to jerk and shiver. Tifa teased it by running a finger down her thigh. “Stop that, you.” Aerith rolled back up, trying to look normal sitting, breathing hard. “So?”

Tifa just started laughing. She pulled the sheet up and looked at Aerith. “It beats trying to get ourselves killed.” She focused on Aerith’s eyes. “Really. Thank you. You’re…” Tifa searched for the words to describe Aerith’s wisdom.

“You’re welcome!” Aerith beamed with pride before hopping up off the bed to grab the gown she had flung off, slipping it back over her head. Spinning around to face Tifa again, she stretched. “Sleep for realsies this time?”


End file.
